Violence Fiend
の |romaji = Bōryoku no majin |species = Fiend |status = Alive |occupation = Devil Hunter |gender = Male |affiliation = Devil Hunters |manga_debut = Chapter 34 }} The の |Bōryoku no majin}} is a Fiend and Public Safety Devil Hunter from Special Division 4. Appearance The Violence Fiend is a man dressed in a suit with a hood, and wears a plague doctor gas mask which covers his features. Personality Despite his moniker as the Violence Fiend, he is extremely polite and straightforward. He apologized to Beam after hitting him in self-defense and told the Spider Devil to evacuate the area when he mistook her for a human lady. The Violence Fiend attributes this to him still possessing a lot of his human brain which is unusual for a fiend. He states that he loves peace and love, and remembers a lot of the details of his former life as a human. He claims that he cannot eat due to his mask but enjoys treating others as he can enjoy the food through their reaction it. Plot History The Violence Fiend's original self died in unknown circumstances. All he remembers is that Makima saved him. Katana Man arc As a member of Special Division 4 the Violence Fiend is one of the many non-humans participating in the raid on the terrorists led by Akane Sawatari. He takes part is slaughtering several zombies inside the building and is almost accidentally bitten by Beam. He punches the Shark Fiend aside, claiming to mistake him for a zombie due to his biting attack. He also mistakes the Spider Devil for a human lady and warns her to leave the area before realizing his mistake. Bomb Girl arc The Violence Fiend and Kobeni Higashiyama responds to Aki Hayakawa's request for reinforcements against the attacking Reze. He kicks her off the roof of Aki's car and launches a full-power kick at her that cracks the ground she stands on but does no damage to her. Recognizing that they are outmatched he shouts a warning at Kobeni to retreat and promptly leaves through a nearby doorway. Later, as Aki battles Reze one-on-one, the Violence Fiend intervenes to save Aki's life from a missile explosion. When they prepare to fight Reze together she calls for a timeout due to being nearly out of blood and the Violence Fiend suggests giving her a handicap. When Aki refuses the Violence Fiend apologizes to Reze. Before they can engage her the Typhoon Devil enters the scene. Unable to help in the massive brawl between Denji and Beam against Reze and the Typhoon Devil, the Violence Fiend watches the fight from the sidelines. International Assassins arc Kobeni and the Violence Fiend went out on a patrol and encountered an unknown devil which the Violence Fiend killed. When Kobeni questioning what type of devil it should be reported as, the Violence Fiend ventured a guess that it was a Grapes Devil. They took a break afterwards and the Violence Fiend bought Kobeni an ice-cream as a treat. Kobeni tells the Violence Fiend of a story from her childhood when she first tried ice-cream before commenting that for a Violence Fiend he isn't a very violent person. He agrees with her and explains that it is due to still retaining a lot of his human brain. He explains that he can't remember much except that Makima saved him. Suddenly a man appearing to be Kurose appears in a bullet-riddled car claiming that his partner and master were both gunned down. He orders them to report the incident to HQ and they run off to obey to him. Abilities Enhanced Strength: The Violence Fiend has extraordinary power for a fiend despite fiends ordinarily being weaker than devils. In order to keep his strength in check he is forced to wear a poison-dispensing mask. When fighting against Reze the Violence Fiend's kicks were strong enough to crack the ground she stood on after she blocked his attack. Hand-to-Hand Combat: The Violence Fiend's primary fighting style is unarmed combat; being able to knock back Beam with a punch and decapitate a zombie at point-blank range with a kick. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fiends Category:Devil Hunters